


Greens

by Galadriel34



Series: My other arts [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen, Painting, Tempera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:43:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little demonstrations for the word of the day challenge. The word was: green.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greens




End file.
